


Through the Night

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Goodbyes, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Near Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Unrequited Love, irrational guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't handle seeing Percy and Annabeth any more. He decides he knows a way to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Night

            “You know I love you, right?” Nico asked in a weak voice, that was barely more than a whisper.

            Hazel was startled but tried not to spook Nico away from any future displays of affection. “Of course, Nico.” She smiled.

            “Good.” He smiled shyly and kissed her cheek before leaving her, confused, on the deck.

            Nico made his way back to his cabin where he sat on his bed and began writing a note. When he’d finished he slid it under the door to Percy’s room. Then he returned to his room. When Percy entered to his cabin with Annabeth, enjoying the absence of Coach Hedge, Annabeth found the note.

            “Percy…what’s this?” She held it up.

            “I don’t know. Let me see.” She handed him the note.

            _Percy,_

_I wasn’t ever going to tell you this. You’ll hate me. But it doesn’t matter now. I love you, Percy. I’m in love with you. I know it’s wrong. I know I’m wrong. Don’t worry I won’t be around to bother you much longer. I’m sorry._

_-Nico_

            “We need to go now!” Percy shouted as he ran out of his room and through the ship. He kicked the door to Nico’s cabin in when he it wouldn’t open. He dashed in and ripped open the closet door. Nico was there, hanging.

            Percy grabbed him and held him up so the rope wasn’t choking him. He thanked the gods he could still feel Nico’s pulse as he held his legs tightly. Tears were welling in his eyes when Annabeth found them.

            “Cut the rope! Please, Annabeth, cut it!” Percy begged. Annabeth unsheathed her dagger and sawed at the rope. Then she helped Percy carry Nico to his bed. He held Nico’s unconscious form in his arms. “This is my fault. He did that because of me.”

            “What do you mean, Percy?” Annabeth sat next to him on the bed and stroked his arm.

            “His note…he’s…he’s gay, Annabeth. He’s gay and he loves me. I didn’t see it because I’m an idiot and so he tried to hang himself.”

            “That’s not your fault.”

            “I know, but I still feel horrible.” Percy sighed. “Please get him some nectar and ambrosia. I don’t want to force it down his throat but he’ll need it when he wakes up. I can’t leave him. I’m scared he’ll try again if I’m not here.” Percy was absentmindedly stroking Nico’s hair.

            “Of course.” She kissed him briefly before turning to leave.

            “Don’t tell anyone. Just say it’s for me. Make something up.”

            She nodded.

            Nico blinked his eyes open slowly before Annabeth returned. “P-Percy?” He coughed weakly.

            “Shhhhh, I’m here. I’m here, Nico.”

            Nico didn’t speak again. He just lightly rubbed his neck, as if he wasn’t sure why it hurt. He drank the nectar when Annabeth handed it to him, but she didn’t make him try to eat the ambrosia. Then he dozed off again. Annabeth yawned. It was late and her adrenaline was dropping rapidly.

            “Go sleep.” Percy encouraged. “I’m still not leaving him.”

            “I understand. Keep him safe. I don’t know what to do for the long run, but I know you can get him through the night.”

            “Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad person.


End file.
